


Sing Her Laud And Praise

by Iben



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Off-screen Steve Rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iben/pseuds/Iben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy cheers Jane up with tales of her epic achievement. She's a very good friend. What would Jane do without her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Her Laud And Praise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schist/gifts).



“I think I deserve a little more recognition for sleeping with Captain America!” Darcy exclaimed.

A nurse in the hallway outside heard her and stopped in her tracks. The look on her face was a mixture of disapproval and... well, it was mostly disapproval. 

“Maybe you can send a letter to the press,” Jane said without taking her eyes off her computer screen. “I'm sure there are magazines where they will sing your praise.”

She'd had surgery, yesterday, and yet she was insisting on working. Darcy didn't understand why she didn't jump at the chance to watch Netflix 24/7. 

“I'm not the kind of woman who'd sell intimate details about her time with a celebrity to a magazine!”

“As opposed to the kind of woman who shouts it out in a hospital ward?”

“I got overexcited when I saw you, I've been sitting on this for two days, because of your health issues.”

Jane looked pretty good. She was sitting up and her skin was a good color. She even had nice hair. 

“Don't you want to know what it was like?” Darcy asked.

Jane made a skeptical face. “No, not really.”

“I don't believe you. You're dying to know all about it, hairy balls and all.”

“No, most definitely not, especially not any hairy balls parts.”

“Okay, I'll be discreet.”

“I've just had surgery!”

“On your little toe!”

A nurse, a different one, showed up. “I'm gonna have to ask you girls to keep it down. There are other patients who are trying to rest.”

Jane smiled apologetically. She looked practically saintlike. 

“She's a scientist,” Darcy said. “Not a girl.”

“And you?” the nurse said. What a bitch.

“I work for a secret government organization.”

“Is that so.” The nurse's smile was condescending and then, thankfully, she left. 

Darcy turned to Jane again. “Where was I?”

“The hairy balls.” Jane's tone of voice and expression was deadpan and Darcy laughed. A small smile tugged at the corner of Jane's lips. 

“They were fine,” Darcy said. “As was the rest of him. I don't think I need to describe how he looked, I mean, you can imagine, even when he has his clothes on it's obvious. And his penis was more than adequate.”

Jane glanced at her. “Please tell me you didn't ask.”

“No!”

“Oh you did?!” 

“No, I didn't! I swear! But it would make sense. He was 5'4” and now he's 6'2”, it would only make sense that everything grew. And I can testify that he's very proportional.”

“Oh, God.”

“No, that's your boyfriend. You're confused. Maybe they messed things up with your little toe?”

Jane was still working, but Darcy was used to her multitasking. She admired Jane's mad multitasking skills, and didn't see it as a sign of disrespect. 

“It was really nice,” Darcy said.

Jane stopped working and looked at her. She smiled.

“What?” Darcy said.

“I thought I was going to get a minute by minute recap. You really like him?”

Darcy felt a little attacked. Then she budged. “Okay, yeah, I do. I mean, the sex was good. But he's really sweet, too. He made me breakfast the next morning.”

“That's nice.”

“I know!”

Darcy was probably smiling stupidly, but it was Jane so she could live with that.

“Are you going to see him again?” Jane asked.

“Yeah... if he calls. He said he would.”

“He's Captain America. Isn't he the standard on which they modeled all other guys who call when they say they're gonna call?”

“Probably. Hopefully.” 

Jane was still smiling. 

“I'll tell you one thing, though,” Darcy said, “and if you repeat it, I swear I'll mess up your other toe. He's a moaner.”

“Is that good? Or bad?”

“Normally I'd say on the bad side... it can get too much. But it was really hot.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.” Darcy took a deep breath. “So, how is your little toe?”

“I've forgotten I even have toes, or legs.”

Darcy smiled. 

“I think that if he doesn't call tonight, I'm gonna stage an international incident,” she said then.

“You like him that much?”

“Yeah. You can help me.”

“Can't you get his phone number from that secret government organization where you both work?”

“I already have his phone number. I got it from Thor, though.”

Jane raised her eyebrows. “You did?”

“How do you think I ended up in his bed in the first place?”

“And Thor just gave you his number?”

“Yeah, he's very gullible. It's cute, but you might need to tell him not to hand out Captain America's phone number. Madmen might get hold of it.”

“Or madwomen.”

Darcy smiled a pleased smile. Jane shook her head a little, then turned back to her screen.

“I'm not sure even Steve Rogers is equipped to handle you.”


End file.
